Lifes Weird
by seirasu
Summary: NaruxSakuxOC Naruto meets up with this mysterious cat that turns out to be a hot girl. What does he do? idk just read and find out. Warning: Warning: Lemons story. read please. lol please review. no flame
1. meeting you

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any parts that are related to any thing that's from anything that familiarizes any other story.

Seirasu: This story doesn't take place in the natural world of Naruto. This story basically takes place in the original 20th century of japan. Well just try your best to imagine that there in that time. Well enjoy.

Lifes Weird

* * *

A famimliar Blonde ran through the streets of Konoha screaming at the top of his lungs."What the hell is wrong with me! Im always late for school! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! this sucks!" The blonde haired boy cursed at himself throughout the whole way to school. But something stopped him. He heard something that sounded like a cats meow. "Hmm. I must be hearing things. Or worse I can be going crazy." said the young boy as the blonde laughed at himself. Then at the corner of a intercecting fence he noticed something move. "Is that a cat?" Naruto asked himself as he moved closer to the moving object. 

When he finally reached his destination he found out that it was a cat that caught his attention. Seeing that the cat didnt have a collar on, he was about to leave it alone, when all of a sudden he saw a large cut that ran over the felines ribs. The bleeding was very bad. "If there wasn't anything done with this cut it might cause an infection." thought Naruto smartly as he begun to carry the cat and started walking back home.

"God I'm gonna be hella late, now." The blonbde said sullenly. "Dang my life sucks ass." cursed the boy as he began taking out his keys to open his apartment door. "Dang this is worse than i thought. The bleeding getting worse." said Naruto. "Where the hell's the anibiotics?! In the closet...? No... In the cabinet...? lets see... no... Dang! Where can it be! Oh yeah! The bathroom cabitnet! Lets see... Hmm... There you go! Found it!" yelled the boy thrusting his fist in the air.

Naruto entered his room where the cat laid. Dabing the Q-tips in the antibiotics he began his treatment to the feline. Seeing the kitten wince in pain he stopped the process, until the cat began to relax once again. Then he began again. Finally finishing he took the bandage wrapping and began wrapping the white tape around the felines body. "There you go. All done." replied Naruto as he sat down on his bed with the cat.

"Thank you." said a voice.

"What the... Who said that?" asked Naruto looking around. "Hmmm... Must be hearing things." the blonde said shrugging it off.

"No your not. Down here." said the voice again as Naruto complied and looked down towards the kiten that laid on his bed. "OMG!!! I'm going crazy! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" yelled the boy, jumping off the bed and accedently running into his nearby book self. Books began to tumble down the bookself. The unlucky blonde got hit by a book straight toward the head as he blacked out.

"Hey, wake up... Are you ok?" asked the voice that Naruto heard awhile ago as he opened his eyes.

"Dang that hur..." Naruto paused looking out in front of him.Naruto was astonished with the sight in front of him.There in his presence was a busty woman that looked like she was in her early twenties. She had dark black hair, a sexy feature, and bleautiful peach colored skin. But the most aluring part of her was her eyes. She had a pair of red suductive eyes that made any man fall for her with just one look. "OMG! Put on some clothes!" said Naruto covering his eyes with his right hand as he pointed his left hand towards an open closet filled with clothes.

"Heehee. Are you sure you want me to put on some clothes?" cooed the mysterios girl, grabbing on to his right hand and moving it out of sight from his face. Naruto's face went extremly red at the sight in front of him as the blonde began feeling blood dropping from his nostrils. "Please put on some clothes." Naruto managed to say.

* * *

"So... Who are you?" asked Naruto. 

"Oh sorry i forgot to introduce myself. My name's Satsuki." said the now dressed woman. "And who are you?" asked Satsuki.

"Oh. My names Naruto." answered the young boy still blushing from what happened. "Hey where's the cat that was right here just a while ago?" asked Naruto.

"The cat?" asked Satsuki. "Oh! That was me." said the busty woman gleefully.

"Is there a problem?" asked the red eyed girl, moving closer to Naruto.

"... OMG!!!!!! Im going crazy! This has got to be a dream! This cant be happening! First I help a mysterios cat, and next thing i know I wake up seeing a naked whore sitting on top of me!" yelled Naruto getting louder after each sentencem, until all of a sudden he noticed something on top of him. He saw Satsuki on top of him with her face dangeruosly close to his. Omg omg omg. thought Naruto thinking that she might kill him after saying that "whore comment." Naruto closed his eyes tight as he prepared for something painful to hit his face, but nothing came. As he began opening his eyes he felt a pair of soft lips hit onto his. Naruto was petrified. Then she pulled away quickly.

"That was for helping me in my time of need." winked Satsuki. " By the way did any tell you that you were a good kisser?" asked Satsuki.

"Uhh.. thanks. That was actulley my first kiss." Naruto explained.

"Well, do want a second one?" asked Satsuki suductively as she began moving her lips in for a second kiss. Omg omg omg. What do I do now? Omg omg omg. Please kami! Help me! Though Naruto closing his eyes tightly.

Im in love with a dancer.

She got it, she goin', she going'

Shes grinding that pole and...

Im in love with a dancer

She stripping, she laying, she rolling.

Im not playing, shes shocking

Im in love with a dancer...

( If your familiar with the beat of "Im in love with a stripper" by T-Pain. Well then you know this ringtone. But if you dont know this song sorry to hear. So to bad. lol Listen to it. If you dont know.)

"Yeah?" asked Naruto. Fhew, saved by the bell. thought Naruto.

" Naruto where are you at? You missed school today." said Sakura.

"Oh sorry. Im feeling sick today." said Naruto.

" Kakashi-sensi's maded a fit in class again." yelled Sakura.

"Yeah whatever. Bye." said Naruto, putting down the phone.

"So wanna get started on what with what we were doing?" asked the seductive girl sitting on top of his bed.

"Uhhhh... I dont think so." said the blonde backing away as Satsuki began moving closer to him.

"Ok." said Satsuki sadly.

"OMG! Its already 8:00? Got I was knocked out for a hella long time." said Naruto,looking at the clock.

"So watcha gonna do know?" asked Satsuki.

"Ima go take a shower." said the tired Naruto, getting clothes out of his closet.

A shower huh? thought Satsuki grinning.

* * *

ooooooh. wats satsuki gonna do? hehehehe i wonder... hmmm... maybe... naaaah... maybe...lol we'll see. 


	2. shower love making

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any parts that are related to any thing that's from anything that familiarizes any other story.

Yo! Seirasu here! BTW if you wanna give me better ideas for fanfic just leave me a message on yahoo. It's lol plz i need more ideas. xp Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lifes Weird

* * *

"God what am I gonna do with that girl?" Naruto asked himself as he began running the bathroom shower. "First shes a cat, then out of no where she turns into a hot ass girl. I hope she doesnt end up living with me. She'll be so troublesome." Naruto laughed at himself after using his friend Shikamaru's favorite word "troublesome." Shes so hot though. Naruto thought blushing. Naruto took off his clothes as he entered the shower. 

As Naruto started washing himself with the soap, he heard the door creak open. Thinking that it was nothing he shrugged it off, but then he heard steps getting closer ,and closer. Omg. I think its Satsuki! thought Naruto starting to worry. Then all of a sudden somthing entered the shower with him. It was to foggy to see, but Naruto easily noticed that sexy feature. "S-Satsuki-chan, I didnt know that you wanted to take a shower too." blushed Naruto."Ill get out now." yelled Naruto begin to exit the shower, but he felt something grabbing onto his wrist. When he caught sight of Satsuki he was glad that she still had her clothes on.

"Dont worry Naruto-kun. I only wanna wash your back for you." said Satsuki happily, grabbing the soup bar and then began rubbing it softly on his back.

Beads of sweat began running down his face as he fantisized about what would happed in a situation like this. I just hope nothing 'sensual' happens. thought Naruto as Satsuki began to open the shower nozzle. As she did so she opened the water to hard, which caused the shower hose to lose control. Water began to spray all over the place. "Omg!" Naruto yelled as he reached out to turn off the shower.

"Aww... Im all wet now." whined Satsuki. "I guesse I have to take a bath with you now." she said as she began taking her clothes off. Naruto couldnt help but look at her beautiful body. "Does Naruto-kun like what he see's?" cooed the black haired woman as she began to take off her pants. Naruto blushed hard as he tired to walk out before he saw too much of the sexy Satsuki.

Again Satsuki grabbed his wrist, putting the soap bar in his hands. "Cmon Naruto-kun. Now you wash me." said the sexy goddess. Naruto complied, as he walked back into the tub with her. Naruto started rubbing the soap bar behind Satsuki. He tried his best to hurry the process, before Satsuki asked for more. He turned on the shower nozzle and began rinsing the bubbly soap off the girl that sat in front of him."Aww. Your done already?" whined Satsuki. "Well... Since you finished washing my back. How bout you wash my front." she said turning around.

Close your eyes! Close your eyes! Naruto ordered. Satsuki giggled seeing Naruto trying his best to hold back from staring, as she grabbed his hand and began positioning it where her breast were. Satsuki began making Naruto's hand carress her breast. This course of action made Satsuki moan out loud. "Omg! that's that feels so gooooood Naruto-kun!" moaned Satsuki, grabbing his other hand and placed it at her other breast and began doing the same thing. Another moan escaped her lips.

Oh god! shes hella turned on! Thought Naruto. I gotta get outta here before I end up... doing her... Naruto thought , as his thoughts strayed off in the last statement. Satsuki released Naruto's hand from her breast and started moving it down her stomach, towards her inner thigh. She postitioned his fingers atop her sweet spot and forced his index and middle finger into her vagina. She then started moving his fingers in and out of her pussy. Satsuki shreiked after feeling his fingers in her. "OMG! Naruto-kun! Your fingers feel great! Ah!" she yelled.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the sensual dialect that escaped Satsuki's mouth. Naruto was surprised to see his fingers inside a woman that he barley knew. Broken huffs of air escaped her mouth as she kept saying his name, in an uttering voice that made Naruto get turned on. All of a sudden Naruto felt his fingers being taken out of her womanhood. Naruto was confused for awhile, but then he felt two hands go around his head (A/N the head on top. Not the one down there. lol). Satsuki began to lie down on the bathroom floor as she positioned his head to her inner thigh. Naruto finally caught on and began to lick the outside of her pussy. Satsuki shrieked at the feel of his tougne rubbing against her pussy lips. Naruto then started sucking at her throbbing bud. This made Satsuki go crazy! "OH GOD!" moaned the woman.

"Please Naruto. Stop playing around. I want you in me now." she moaned. Naruto complied, plunging his tougne into her, as she screamed out. "Naruto!" The blonde started licking her inner walls in a circular motion. Satsuki moaned in ecstasy, as she began began bucking her hips. She then stopped and felt something beginning to come out of her. She pulled her head back and shrieked as she released all over his face. Naruto began to lap up all the cum that was dripping from her inner thighs.

"That was great Naruto-kun." said a tired Satsuki. "Know its my turn." she said slyly as she grabbed Naruto's member.

"S-Satsuki-chan! Are you suu..." said Naruto, but moaned out the last word, as Satsuki licked his head(A/N. The bottom head this time. lol.). Then Naruto felt something going around his shaft. The enclosure of Satsuki's mouth made Naruto moan. She then started humming her mouth with his manhood in her. "Oooooooh! Satsuki-chan!" moaned Naruto. Satsuki started bobbing her head back and forth. While she did this she put her two fingers around his shaft and did the same. This action made Naruto go crazy as he felt something coming out of him. Without hesitating Naruto released himself into Satsuki's mouth. To his surprise, Satsuki swallowed Naruto' com.

"Mmmm." that was good said Satsuki. " How bout we go a little farther." She said.

"N-no way! That would be to far!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed his towel and ran out of the bathroom. Man that was great! Thought the blonde as he put on some clothes, and fell asleep on his bed.

Meanwhile back in the bathroom Satsuki was cursing at herself. "Dammit! I was sooo close! Then Satsuki blushed at the size of Naruto's member. God! That thing was huge, she thought. "I wonder if he's a virgen. Well whatever. Next time Im gonna go all the way with him". vowed the still naked woman in the bath. I wonder where Im gonna sleep to night though. Thought Satsuki. I wonder if he minds sharing a bed. She thought slyly.

* * *

I think that the ending was hella crappy.Hmm I wonder where she's gonna sleep though. xp Hope you enjoyed this chapter! lol BTW i need ideas, so tell me on yahoo if you got any ideas. xp My yahoo's Ill get to work on the next chapter. 


	3. make out morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any parts that are related to any thing that's from anything that familiarizes any other story.

Seirasu here! This is chapter three of "Lifes Weird." Well hope you enjoy. BTW need more ideas! send me a pm. xp

Lifes Weird

* * *

The sun illuminated through Naruto's window blinds, as he awoke from what he thought was a dream. Man, that was an awsome dream I had last night. Thought the awaking blonde. "I was running to school, and all of a sudden, I run into a mysterios cat that was wounded at the rib cage. Then I bring the cat home, and it starts talking to me! I black out after a book hits my head. All of a sudden to my surprise I awake seeing a hot ass girl in my room. We end up making out on the bed and... having sex in my bathroom." Naruto said dreamily, trailing off after the last statement. " It all seemed so real though..." explained the blonde. 

Naruto was about to get out of bed when all of a sudden a moan came out of nowhere, after he moved his knee. Naruto did the same thing which earned him another feminine moan. He quickly took off the blanket that was upon him and there atop his body laid the beatiful busty woman that was from his thought to be "dream." Her breasts were pressed on top his chest, while Naruto's knee was where her inner thigh lay.

"Im not use to being awakened like this Naruto-kun. But if you wanna start this early in the morning, then its fine by me." cooed Satsuki.

"S-Satsuki-chan!" Naruto yelled as she began taking her clothes. "What the hell are you doi- Umf!" said Naruto getting cut off as the shirt that Satsuki was borrowing from him hit his face. The instant Naruto took off the shirt that hit his face, there in front of him was a naked and ready to go Satsuki. "I d-dont think we should do this again." said a blushing Naruto, thinking about what happened in the bathroom.

"Exactly how old are you, Naruto-kun?" asked Satsuki as she laid atop Naruto.

"17. Why do you ask?" asked the blonde.

"Well then your old enough to have sex with me." answered Satsuki, as she started nibbling his collar bone.

"Satsuki-chan! Stop!" he yelled trying his best to get out of Satsuki's grasp.

"But why, Naruto-kun?" whined Satsuki.

"Because your acting like a... slut." said the blonde softly.

"I-Im sorry, Naruto-kun." she said sadly as she began to get off him. "It's just that I've never had anyone that cared for me, like you." Satsuki said bleakly as a tear started to form from her eye.

Naruto hated the look of a girl in sorrow. Feeling bad for telling her off he slowly approached her. "Satsuki-chan..."

Satsuki gasped surprised by the tight embrace that Naruto hugged her with. "Im sorry Satsuki-chan. Im sorry..." he said softly. After hearing this Satsuki returned the hug. Then to her surprise, she felt a warm set of lips atop her's as she felt somthing enter her mouth. It was Naruto's tougne! His warm tougne began licking her's. Satsuki moaned at the feeling. Naruto released the kiss as he began to move slowly down to her breast, leaving a trail of saliva with his tougne. Reaching her right breast, he enclosed his mouth over her nipple and started biting the erect nipple softly. Satsuki screamed in ecstasy as she felt his tounge flick her nipple repeatedly. "Naruto-kun's sooooo good at this." moaned Satsuki, hugging his head forcibly, as Naruto's left hand started kneading her left breast. Naruto continued this process as he heard Satsuki's moaning becoming huffs and pants. Naruto then took his right hand and postitioned it atop her pussy lips, as he rubbed her clit with his index finger.

"Naruto-kun... Please, insert your fingers in me. Please..." begged the horny woman. After hearing this sexual dialect he, instantly complied, forcing his index and middle finger in here pussy as he used his thumb to rub her pulsing bud.

Omg! Hes sooooo good at this. His getting every part of my sensitive parts, sucking my left nipple, carressing my right breast, and even most amazing! Hes pleasuring my pussy with such skill. Thought the red eyed woman. He cant possibly be a virgen if he knows what hes doinnnn...! she yelled in her head but trailed off feeling herself climax onto Naruto's fingers.

"Can I taste it Naruto-kun?" asked Satsuki sensualy.

"Sure." said Naruto happily."Anything for my kitten." he said taking his fingers out and put them out for Satsuki to taste.

Satsuki complied as she sucked on Naruto's fingers like a lollipop. She started twirling her tougne around his finger's which made Naruto quite aroused.

"Wanna taste it too?" cooed Satsuki, seductively.

"Ok." Naruto said as he reached downward to scoop up more of Satsuki's cum. But he was stopped.

"Ill get it for you." She moan spreading her legs apart as she stuck her fingers into herself, scooping up her cum.

Naruto sucked on her fingers. She moaned at the feeling of his tougne twirling her fingers.

"I want more." the blonde said. Satsuki started to insert her fingers back in but Naruto grabbed her hands and shook his head. "Ill get it myself." Naruto said seductivly. Naruto grabbed her legs and spread them apart and started licking the stray cum that slipped down her legs. He followed the cum where the trail led as he got to her pussy. Naruto plunged his tougne into her vagina, and lapped up all the cum. Satsuki gave out a shriek of ecstasy feeling his tougne licking her inner walls. "Ah! Naruto-kun!" yelled Satsuki as she cummed all over his face.

"Oh no! Naruto-kun's all wet and dirty!" she scolded Naruto playfully. "Let me clean you up." said Satsuki moving her face close to his, as she started licking Naruto's cheeks, and lips. Naruto was loving this moment until all of a sudden his cellphones ring tone want off.

Im in love with a dancer.

She got it, she goin', she going'

Shes grinding that pole and...

Im in love with a dancer

She stripping, she laying, she rolling.

Im not playing, shes shocking

Im in love with a dancer...

"Hello?" asked Naruto a little annoyed.

"Hey there Naruto-kun!" yelled Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan! Whats up?" asked Naruto.

"I was wonder if you were coming to school today." she answered.

"OH SHIT!!!! Today a school day?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah! Omg I cant beleive you forgot!" responded the pink haired girl. "Well Im coming over to pick you up."

"Alright Ill be waiting." he said, turning his cellphone off.

"Sorry Satsuki-chan. I guesse I got to go." said Naruto as he quickly got dressed and grabbed a peice of bread. "Ill be back at 4:30." said Naruto quickly.

"OK." said Satsuki a little sad.

Seeing the sadness on Satsuki's face.Naruto went up to her. "We'll continue our fun later." he said seductivly.

"Ok! Ill be waiting Naruto-kun." responded Satsuki cheerfully.

* * *

lol hope you liked this chapter! xp I wonder if this chapter had a little too much "lemon in it..." lol

Well Pm me if you wanna talk about my story. anyways. I hope u like this chapter!!!"

Please review. no flames.


	4. Class B12 part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any parts that are related to any thing that's from anything that familiarizes any other story.

Yo! Seirasu here! LOL I got the idea for this chapter from an anonomys reader named MADMAX. Arigotto! MADMAX-san!

So if hes reading this i must thank him. xp

BTW! ppl have been asking me wat "pm" means. lol it means private message. Well I hope u like this chapter!!!!!!!

Lifes Weird

* * *

As Naruto began getting ready for school. Satsuki had a little plan of her own. I wonder who this "Sakura-chan" is? Satsuki thought. "Time to do a little recon!" yelled the sly woman to herself. "No one is taking Naruto-kun from me!" And with that vow, she turned into a her cat form and snuck into the blonde boys backpack. 

Naruto reentered his room as he grabbed his backpack and dashed out the door. "Cya Satsuki-chan!" he yelled but no answer. Thinking she that she probably went back to sleep, he shrugged it off and went out the door. Once he locked his house and started walking out the gate outside, standing outside his house was his first crush, Sakura Haruno. She had pink hair,and a red ribbon that seemed to put her hair in place. "Hey Sakura-chan." greeted the blonde.

"Oh! Hey, Naruto-ku..." Sakura paused as she moved her face closer to Naruto.

"W-whats W-w-wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto starting to turn beet red, as the pink haired girl moved her face in closer and closer.

"Whats that funny smell coming off you?" asked Sakura. (A/N. The "funny smell" is Satsuki's... cum... lmao! well at least you now know. )

"Funny smell?" Naruto asked. "What funny smeeeeeee..." said the blonde trailing off. OH SHIT!!!!! Its Satsuki-chan's cum...!!! thought Naruto starting to sweat like crazy.

**In Naruto's BackPack**

Hehehehe. Satsuki laughed to herself. Oh yeah. He forgot to clean himself off after what we "did."

Oh Naruto-kun. Your so clumsy.

**Outside Narutos backpack**

"That smell seems familiar." said the pink haired dame, thinking.

"Hey!" I know that smell...! OMG!!! Naruto-kun! Do you have a girl up in your room?" said Sakura half yelling, and half asking.

"N-no way!" lied the blone.

"Gimme your keys! Im gonna go take a look!" yelled Sakura, flustered.

"WOAH LOOK AT THE TIME! WE BETTER GET GOING! HAHAHHAHAH." laughed Naruto unsuringly, as he pulled Sakura away from his house towards there school.

"Let me go Naruto! Your hiding something!" yelled Sakura trying her best to escape the blonde's grip. LET... ME... G-" the pink haired girl tried yelling. But to her surprise Naruto pushed her onto a nearby wall and had his lips atop of hers. Sakura tried to squirm out but gave into Naruto.

**In Naruto's BackPack**

WTH is going on out there! thought Satsuki. First there both yelling and all of a sudden it gets all quiet. figited the cat.

**Outside Narutos backpack**

Naruto pulled out of the kiss as he began walking towards school again. "Im sorry Satsuki-chan. But I had to." said Naruto softly. "That was the only way I can keep her from getting suspicius." said the blonde.

**In Naruto's BackPack**

What the hell is he talking about? asked Satsuki to herself. Did he..? No way.. He couldnt..? He did... Satsuki was about to jump out the backpack to ask what he did. But she didnt wanna risk blowing her cover. So she stayed in the backpack quietly.

**Outside Narutos backpack**

Sakura finally got out of her daze as she ran by side Naruto still blushing.

... silence

... silence

Naruto wanted somthing to happen to avoid this awkward silence.

Finally Sakura began to talk. "Umm... Naruto-kun?" began the pink haired dame.

"Yeah?" responded Naruto.

... silence

"Why did you... kiss me?" asked Sakura, meekly.

... silence

**In Naruto's BackPack**

He... KISSED HER!!!!!!?????? Satsuki yelled in her mind getting very frustrated. Naruto-kun kissed her? Oh god! Not being able to take the suspense. Satsuki blanked out.

**Outside Narutos backpack**

"Uhhh..." began Naruto as they reached there school. But thankfully they heard the Konoha bell ring, so Sakura's answer was never given.

* * *

Through out 1st 2nd and 3rd period Naruto was able to avoid Sakura, but not for long. Once 4th period started Naruto accedently ran into Sakura on there way into class. "Hey there Naruto-kun." said Sakura in an awkward voice. 

Noticing her voice. Naruto greeted her with a simple hey.

Class started as Kakashi continued his lesson from yesterday. While class passing by, Naruto felt himself being watched by non other than Sakura. Sakura was turned on by the kiss. And wanted to get more.

Omg. I knew this would happen. But I didnt want Sakura-chan figuring out about Satsuki.

All of a sudden Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes, Sakura-chan? Is there somthing wrong?" asked Kakashi.

"Im not feeling well." responded Sakura.

"Would you like to go see the nurse?" there sensei asked.

"Hai." said the pink haired girl.

"Alright then. Would you like to bring someone with you?" asked the white haired man.

"Hai. I choose Naruto-kun." she said.

Omg... Why me? Naruto asked himself as he grabbed his backpack and followed Sakura outside their class.

"Umm... Sakura-chan? Why did you choose me?" asked the blonde as they passed by class B12.

"Because..." Sakura said as she started grabbing Naruto and pulling him into the desserted classroom, and locking the door. "...I love you Naruto-kun." she said seductivly, pinning him onto a wall.

"S-Sakura-c-chan... I-I dont think we should-" started Naruto, but was cut off by Sakura, as she pressed her lips atop his. Then too Naruto's surprise she started licking his bottom lip with her tougne, asking for entrance into his mouth. Naruto tried his best to resist her, but ended up failing as she forced her tougne into his mouth. She then began to lick his tougne with hers. Sakura moaned at the feeling of his tounge. Sakura broke the kiss as she started moving down to his neck and started sucking and nibbling on his skin. This feeling aroused Naruto as he felt his pants getting tighter. Noticing this Sakura nudged his crotch with her knee. Naruto moaned at this.

"You like that Naruto-kun?" cooed Sakura. The aroused blonde nodded at this question. "Well Im just getting started. Theres more to come, Na-ru-to-kun." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

Hehehehehe! Im sooooooo evil. lol I wanted to write more for this chapter. but Im like "Maybe I should build up suspense for all my readers." hehehehe Im E-V-I-L. lol well please review about what you thought about this chapter. xp hope you loved this chapter. lol 


	5. Class B12 part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any parts that are related to any thing that's from anything that familiarizes any other story.

YO YO YO Seirasu in the house! lol I bet ur all wondering y i can write soooo many fanfics in such a small time. well its summer and i got nothin' better today. lol I got a life though. so dont think im some nerd that stays on the comp all day. xp Well hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lifes Weird

* * *

How the hell do I get myself into situations like this. Thought a blonde haired boy, while a pink haired girl was leaving love bites on his neck. 

"Naruto-kun... "Sakura said seductivly, grabbing onto Naruto's hand, and slidding it up her shirt. "I want you to feel me." She began using Naruto's hand to kneed her breast. "Ohhh. Naruto-kuuuuun..!" moaned Sakura.

Omg. I better stop this before it gets outta hand. thought Naruto. He was about to take his hand out of her shirt, but then she took his hand out herself. Naruto thought that she had enough. But than she began to take off her shirt. Naruto was aroused more as he saw Sakura's plump breasts. "Naruto-kun... Please dont stare at my breast like that..." Sakura said playfully, moving closer to the blonde while positioning her breasts on top of his chest. Naruto felt her erected nipple through his shirt. He couldnt stand it no more. He slipped his way past Sakura and pinned her onto the wall that he leaned on just awhile ago, cupping both her breast as he sucked on her neck. He squeezed her breast playfully, as she moaned.

Naruto dropped his backpack on the floor, while taking off his shirt. He then continued his fun with the pink haired girl that moaned at his grasp. "Naruto, Naruto..." moaned Sakura repeatedly.

**In Naruto's Backpack**

Satsuki was awakened, but not from the drop she shared with the backpack. But from hearing moaning and raspy breathing. She then heard someone repeatedly saying Naruto's name outside his backpack. She slid out his backpack to see what was happening. She saw her answer. There in front of her eyes was Naruto having intercourse with another girl. Instead of being pissed and killing Sakura. Satsuki was aroused from the sight and turned back into her human form to join in.

"Can I join?" asked Satsuki.

"What the-" began Naruto. "Satsuki-chan! WTH are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled.

"Well I wanted to know who this "Sakura-chan" was. So I snuck into your backpack. But I see that this is the famous Sakura." Satsuki responded.

"Well dont just stand there." said Sakura outta nowhere. "Join in."

"My thoughts exactly." cooed the busty woman, begining to take her clothes off. Naruto can see that she was already wet from watching, as she moved in closer to Naruto. Sakura then gently laid Naruto down on the, as she began taking his pants off. Naruto was gonna stop her but then he felt two hands pin his wrist down.

"You wanna taste it first?" asked Sakura as she moved her fingers up and down Naruto's penis.

"No, I like his tounge better." moaned Satsuki, as she placed her pussy on top of the blondes mouth.

"Ok. Your lost." said Sakura, sticking her tounge out and slurped his long shaft. Naruto moaned at the feeling of Sakura's tougne. The vibrations of his moan tickled Satsuki's vagina, as she let out a shreik of pleasure.

"Oh! Naruto-kun!" moaned Satsuki, bucking her hips, trying to get his tougne deep into her pussy. "Naruto... Naruto... Naruto." she moaned as she let go of his wrist and placed it on her breast, using his hands to play with her breast.

Meanwhile Sakura put her lips over Naruto's head kissing it gently, while she sucked out all the after cum that leaked out of his penis. Then all of a sudden Naruto felt a warm enclosure go around his penis. Naruto moaned at the feeling of her mouth. Sakura began to bob her head up and down. Naruto started to feel something come out of his penis. Then Naruto gave out a groan of pleasure as he exploded all his cum into Sakura's mouth.

Sakura began to take off her panties. She placed her pussy lips over Naruto's head. She pushed his penis deep into her pussy. A groan of pain escaped Sakura's lips but was soon turned into moans of pleasure. "Naruto-kun's so big!" yelled Sakura, going up and down Naruto, as she put her hands on his stomach for support.

"Quiet or someones gonna hear us in here." said Satsuki worridly. "OMG!" she moaned as Satsuki felt herself close to cumming. "Naruto-kuuuuuun!" groaned Satsuki pulling her head back as she exploded all over Naruto's face. After that Sakura began yelling the same thing as she cummed all over Naruto's crotch.

"Oh god, that was awsome..." groaned Satsuki.

"Yeah. Your right." Sakura groaned. Then all of a sudden she put a smile on her face. Satsuki did the same. They both looked over at the tired blonde that lay on the ground breathing hard.

"Oh no... I-I cant g-go again." breathed Naruto, shaking his head.

"Oh cmon, Naruto-kun. Were only half pleasured." cooed Satsuki seductivly as Sakura agreed.

"Then lets trade places." said Sakura.

"Ok." agreed Satsuki.

Naruto was about to run out the classroom but he felt the pink haired girl pin his hands down the floor, while Satsuki pinned his legs down. "Please. I... cant.. go... on." breathed Naruto. "Mmmf!" muffled Naruto as Sakura placed her inner thigh over his mouth.

Meanwhile "down there" Satsuki pushed his penis into her vagina. "OMG. This is too much." though Naruto.

* * *

BOOYAH!!! LMAO Im so good at making lemons! lmao. Well I hope you liked this chapter, cuz theres more to "cum." lol just joking. xp but there is more to come. lol anyways review. no flameing please. xp BTW! I NEED NEW IDEAS FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER. SO SEND ME A MESSAGE IF YOU GOT ANY GOOD IDEAS. Peace out.


	6. now its my fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any parts that are related to any thing that's from anything that familiarizes any other story.

Wazzup! Sierasu here! anyways get to reading. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review! Be nice! lol

Lifes Weird

* * *

Naruto awoke, feeling sweaty and tired. What the hell? Arent I suppose to feel relaxed and well slept if I wake up? thought Naruto to himself. Then he felt something coming out of his bottom area. All of a sudden he exploded, as he heard a feminine moan ontop of him. 

"Oh Naruto-kun... Your cum feels sooooo warm, and steamy." groaned a sexy voice.

"What the hell?" said Naruto, finally opening his eyes.

"Oh, good morning Naruto-kun." said Satsuki. pulling his penis out of her pussy as she laid her head at the crook of his neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"Satsuki-chan! W-what are you doing?!" Naruto yelled pushing Satsuki off him and pulled his pants back on.

"I was feeling... well... horny." smiled Satsuki.

"So you just do it with me in my sleep?" screamed the blonde. "That's called molesting!" Naruto reassured her.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. Ill make sure to ask you next time." the red eyed dame said cutely.

"Satsuki-chan. Please we shouldnt do this anymore." said Naruto getting up.

"Do what...?" asked Satsuki, although she already knew the answer.

"... Well... You know... Sex." Naruto explained forcing out the last word. Satsuki giggled after hearing the last word.

"But Naruto-kun. I cant resist you." she said playfully, pulling Naruto back down to the bed as she crawled atop him. Satsuki moved into a kiss but was stopped by Naruto's hand.

"Satsuki-chan. I said no more." the blonde said in a serious tone.

"But this isnt sex, Naruto-kun. Were just making out." Satsuki assured him, as she moved his hand out of the way, smashing her lips ontop his. Satsuki parted her lips and invaded Naruto's mouth with her toungue, forcing herself inside him, caused Naruto to squirm under her body. Naruto accedently moved his knee from squirming and by accedent gave her sensitive spot a nudge.

"Oh Naruto-kun! I didnt know you wanted to pleasure me so badley!" Sakura shreiked, pushing Naruto down and rubbing her inner thigh against his knee. Her breaths started becoming short as she kept raising her orgasm.

"Satsuki-chan. No more." he said sternly.

"Were not having sex." she whined. "Your just helping me masturbate."

"mas-tur-bate?" said the blonde slowly.

"I guesse thats alright." Naruto agreed, slipping out from under her and pinning her to the floor.

"Naruto-kun! What are you doing?" asked Satsuki innocently.

"Helping you masterbate." laughed Naruto, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Satsuki moaned at this. "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun..." she groaned in ecstasy. This was one thing that Naruto loved about his little "kitten." The way she says his name in a seductive voice made Naruto aroused.

"One? Or two?" asked Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" asked Satsuki. But soon understood as she got her answer. "OH!" she moaned at the feeling of Naruto's finger jabbing in and out of her vagina. "Naruto-kun! Put your other finger in me! Please, Naruto-kun!" Satsuki pleaded.

"Anything you want my little kitty." Naruto said seductivly, joining his index finger with his middle. Satsuki began bucking her hips to force Naruto's fingers in deeper and deeper. "Naruto-kun, Im gonna..." began Satsuki, but was cut off after Naruto stopped and took his fingers out. Satsuki was confused by this. But shrugged it off as Naruto replaced his fingers with his tongue. Naruto licked her inner walls, while rubbing his thumb on her clit.

"You taste good, Satsuki-chan." He continiued to nibble and play with her clit, teasingly. But everytime she was close to climaxing he would instantly stop, and get her to beg him to continue. "Your gonna be begging to come after Im done with you." Naruto said pervertedly. Naruto was now in full control, and they both knew that. Satsuki moaned and writhed under his touch, as Naruto continued to play with her pussy. But he never let her came. Finally, Satsuki had enough of Naruto's torture ,as she yelled. "Please Naruto-sama! Let me cum! Let your "whore" cum!" Naruto was caught off gaurd by this aroused statement, but he easily complied. Starting to put his finger in her but was stopped by Satsuki's hand. "I want your cock in me now." whispered Satsuki, in a commanding voice, that seemed a little annoyed.

Satsuki stood up from the bed and began taking his pants and boxers off skillfully. "Naruto-sama. Hurry I want your cock now!" she commanded, plopping back down on the bed and spreading her legs, for him. Naruto began positioning himselfin between her legs. And with one swift stroke, her entered her. A groan of pleaure escaped Naruto's lips as he almost came right there. Satsuki moaned and gasped at the feeling of his shaft inside her. Naruto began a slow pace inside her.

"Faster..." she begged, biting back a scream. The blonde boy happily complied. Naruto began pounding her into his bed, short breaths and gasps filled the air. Satsuki shifted around a little causeing Naruto to accidently hit her G-spot. After this the busty woman gave out a sceaming orgasm. Feeling the tightness push around him, Naruto gave in and spilled all his cum into her inner walls.

After a few minutes rest Satsuki spoke. "Naruto-sama. Your gonna be late for school if you dont hurry up."

"Todays a weekend. So I dont got school today." explained Naruto still breathing hard.

"Well then since you have no school today. Lets continue our fun all day long." she said moving on top of him.

Naruto quickly moved her off him. "How bout instead of pleasuring ourselves all day. We go to the mall to buy you some clothes." assured Naruto, because he was completley spent.

""Ok!" yelled Satsuki. "I love shopping! Hurry and get dressed Naruto-sama!"

"Dang. I guess all girls love to shop." laughed the blonde, seeing Satsuki grabbing some clothes and putting them on.

* * *

Dang! Satsuki's a freak! I wonder what Satsuki's gonna buy at the store. Maybe a vibrator... Or pleasurable items... hmmm... naaaaaaah! Maybe. hahhahahahhah Well stay tuned to find out! yay!!! anyways review please and please be nice! till next time. 


	7. Shopping Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any parts that are related to any thing that's from anything that familiarizes any other story.

Yo! Im back, sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy with my charter skool essay. This sux. I got so much work during the summer! hahahha well anyways I got the idea for this chapter from one of my readers. his name is "raymaru." Well hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

Lifes Weird

* * *

"Naruto-sama! Hurry up!" yelled a black haired woman. 

"Ill be right down!" answered Naruto, putting a shirt on, as he ran downstairs to an irritated Satsuki.

"Yay! Lets go!" yelled Satsuki with glee.

Naruto and Satsuki began to walk out of there house, but stopped when they saw a pink haired girl standing outside Naruto's door.

"N-Naruto-kun!" stuttered a blushing Sakura.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan. Watchu here for?" asked the blonde.

"... Im sorry, Naruto-kun..." said Sakura softly.

"Huh? What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"What happened yesterday... Please dont hate me Naruto-kun." the pink haired girl sobbed, as tears began falling to the ground.

"Oh that..." Naruto said, but couldnt finish the sentence.

""Why are you crying?" asked Satsuki, butting in.

"..." Sakura was still silent.

"Dont cry." Satsuki said asurringly. "Naruto-sama enjoyed what happened yesterday." Patting Sakura on the back.

"Y-yeah..." stuttered Naruto, still stuck on words.

"So you dont hate me?" asked Sakura raising her head.

Naruto was stunned as he, found her appealing with puffy and teaey eyes. "No way! I could never hate you!" said Naruto, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"How about you come shopping with us?" asked Satsuki. "Shopping always helps a girls heart!" responded Satsuki, happily.

"... Ok. I guess thats alright." said Sakura blushing.

* * *

"WOW, its so big!" yelled Satsuki, pulling Naruto and Sakura into the humoungous mall. Once they entered the mall Satsuki began looking through the windows of the stores. 

Naruto continued his walk through the mall, as he noticed something. Men that walked passed Naruto gave him a look of envy. Naruto was wondering why he got these looks, but got his answer when Satsuki and Sakura grabbed onto both his arms and moved closer to him. "So Naruto-kun..." began Satsuki softey in his ear. "Hows it feel having to hot girls walk around the mall with you?" finished Sakura, whispering into his other ear. Seeing this the men around him began to get jealous, as they looked at him with narrowed eyes. Noticing this Naruto quickly pulled the two woman into a store filled with clothes.

Naruto wasnt surprised by the way that the two girls reacted. (A/N. You know how girls go crazy when they see a "cute top/pants/shoes/ets." lol well imagine that.)

* * *

"God Im tired..." groaned Naruto sitting on a bench outside a shop. "Those girls sure know how to shop." said the blonde looking at all the shopping bags that was on the floor. Then he heard a familiar giggling. He looked towards the laughter, seeing Satsuki and Sakura exit out of a store called "Icha Icha Toys." They both had a look on there faces that scared Naruto. 

"Hey, Naruto-kun. Im hungry. Lets go eat at the food court." said Sakura, cheerfully.

"Same here." agreed Satsuki, as the two girls pulled the blonde towards the eating area.

Once they got to the food area, they quickly ordered there lunch and found a vacant table to sit at. The to girls sat themselves at each side of Naruto as they began eating.

**Time Skip: 30 minutes later...**

"Mmm. Im so full." groaned Naruto, laying back in his seat. "So what are we doing next?" asked the blonde. Satsuki and Sakura looked at each other with a devious look in there eyes, and turned to Naruto.

"Lets have a little fun." said Satsuki, slyly. Sakura smiled.

"What are you to talking abou-Oh!" groaned Naruto, seeing both Satsuki and Sakura's hand massaging Naruto's manhood through his pants. "What the hell are you two doing?!" yelled Naruto, softly. Satsuki and Sakura just giggled as they looked at the blushing blonde, trying his best to hold his moans back. Satsuki began to remove Naruto's belt. while Sakura continued the playfull massaging. "Not here! We'll get caught." the blonde managed to say through all his maoning.

"That makes it more fun." responded Sakura, helping Satsuki remove Naruto's pants. Naruto was about to stop the two girls, but his hand was pinned down to the table. Naruto, knowing that he was stronger than the two girls, for some reason couldnt free himself from the two dames. Once Naruto's pants and boxers were down to his knees, Sakura encircled her fingers around Naruto's cock, as she began jacking Naruto off. Meanwhile Satsuki fondled with the blondes balls, with her fingers.

Naruto moaned. "Does Naruto-kun like?" asked Satsuki, seductivly in his ear. The blue eyed boy just groaned in reply.

Finally Naruto freed his grasp from the two girls, moving his right hand under Sakura's skirt. The blonde did the same with Satsuki. Moving there undergarments aside, the blue eyed boy plunged his fingers in both the girls slits. Both Satsuki and Sakura moaned at the feeling of his fingers. The blonde chuckled evily. "Payback."

"What are you doing?" hissed Satsuki, with a blush on her face.

"Just having some fun." replied Naruto, moving his fingers in and out in a rythemic motion. This made the two girls moan greatly. This made Sakura and Satsuki move there hands more seductivly.

After what seemed like hours of playful harrasing the blonde climaxed, letting out a low groan. Satsuki and Sakura came after awhile later. Naruto slipped his fingers out of the two girls, grabbing a couple tissues and wiping the musty smelling ecstasy off his fingers. Instead of doing the same thing the two females licked there hands clean.

"Mmm. Naruto-kun tastes so good." said Sakura and Satsuki in unision.

"God you two are crazy." groaned Naruto, breathing hard.

"Thats so mean Naruto-kun." whined the pink haired girl, as she moved closer to the blonde haired boy.

"Well since were done with lunch lets continue our shopping." said Satsuki.

* * *

That was so hot! xp Man if i were in a situation like that... dang! That would be so awsome. xp aaaaaaaaaaaaawsome! Not that Im perverted or anything. . Im not perverted!!!! . well hope you liked this chapter. plz review and stay tuned. 


End file.
